Our Little Secret
by elvenprincess15
Summary: Kaiba and fem!Yuugi are in a secret relationship. What will happen when Yami finds out, if he finds out at all? Rivalshipping. For season 13 of YGO FF's contest Round 1.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all! I've got a new story for you! My other stories should be updating soon:) For now, please enjoy "Our Little Secret"!_

Yami was confused. His hikari, Yuugi, had been taking off the Puzzle quite a lot recently. She never did that before, not after that one time when a rival had tried to steal it while she slept. But lately, he could feel their connection sever, and it wouldn't come back for a couple hours. One time, she was gone all night. Whenever she put the Puzzle back on, Yami questioned her. Yuugi always told him she had gone out. He was determined to find out what was going on.

Yuugi was currently snuggled up against a warm chest. A movie was playing on a large flat screen in front of them, but she was more content closing her eyes and listening to the beat of her secret boyfriend's heart. She felt lips kiss her forehead, and she looked up into the blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. She captured his lips with hers, and they broke apart a few minutes later. Yuugi snuggled back up, and Kaiba put his arms around her. They spent the next few hours together, and then Yuugi reluctantly went back home.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Yami exclaimed from his position in the arena. He had challenged Kaiba to a duel, and they were going at it in Kaiba's personal stadium. Yuugi was in her room in the Puzzle, watching her yami and boyfriend duel each other. She didn't know who to root for, but she was encouraging Yami. He couldn't find out about her relationship. He'd get angry, and he was scary when he was angry.

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" Kaiba shouted. He smirked. 'Yami seems a little off beat today. I may just beat him'. He looked over at his rival. 'It's hard to think my sweet little Yuugi is also this guy. I wonder if she'll tell him about us'. He came out of his thoughts, and focused back on the duel.

Kaiba ended up winning. Yami had miscalculated an attack, and ended up losing. He allowed Yuugi to take control again, and went to his room to think. He knew why he'd lost: He wasn't focusing on the duel, but on why his hikari had been acting strangely. He gathered his thoughts, and projected himself out of the Puzzle. What he saw made his blood boil.

That night, Yuugi was getting ready for bed. She saw Yami project himself, and heard two words she never wanted to hear: "I know".


	2. Rewrite Ch 1

_**A.N. Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been posting much. College is taking it out of me. A few of you have asked that I re-write this story, and I'm doing exactly that. This is the first part of the re-written "Our Little Secret".**_

Something had been bugging Yami for the past few months. His hikari, Yuugi, had been acting very strangely. She had been taking off the Puzzle almost every night. She NEVER did that, especially not after that one time when some random villain decided that he wanted to steal it. He had broken into the house and had tried to attack Yuugi. Thankfully, she had gotten the Puzzle on in time and Yami had saved the day. After that, Yuugi never ever took the Puzzle off, unless there was someone with her. Even then, she preferred to keep it on.

But now, the spirit felt his connection with Yuugi get blocked every night or so. Sometimes it was for just a few hours, but once the connection didn't come back until the next day. He wanted to question her, but he didn't want to seem overbearing. Knowing Yuugi, she might take it the wrong way and they would argue. He hated it when they argued. He decided he would investigate and watch closely for anything suspicious when Yuugi returned. For now, he let himself drift off in his soul room, thinking of what to do. He never suspected what was actually going on.

Across town, in a large mansion, a young couple was snuggling on a soft couch. They were watching their favorite movie and spending quality time together, something they didn't get to do often and had to hide. The male was a busy CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world. The female was a world-renowned duelist; at least, her other self was. And that was the reason Yuugi kept her relationship with Seto Kaiba a secret from not only her yami, but also the world. The officials would think that either she/her yami or Kaiba were cheating just to let the other win. Yami would kill her if he found out she was dating his biggest rival.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt Kaiba snuggle closer. She rubbed her head into his neck, and settled back down. Kaiba chuckled, and started carding his hands through her hair. She sighed contentedly, and nuzzled more. Kaiba chuckled again, and continued playing with his love's hair. He loved these times, getting to shower her with the affections he wasn't allowed to show to the outside world. Not only did he have a reputation to uphold, but also a rivalry to maintain. If anyone found out he was dating his rival's hikari, he would never be able to duel again.

He felt Yuugi's breathing even out, and he let out a contented sigh. He wasn't surprised that she fell asleep; she did it almost every time they met. He knew that she was busy at school and was dueling on the side. Any other time, he would have woken her up a couple hours later and take her home. Tonight was different. He too was feeling the pull of sleep; being the CEO of a large gaming company took its toll as well. He moved his body as well as Yuugi's to fully lay out on the large couch. He pulled the blanket over them, and snuggled down. Yuugi huffed out a breath, and cuddled up to him more. Kaiba smiled, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

 ** _P.S. I have a poll up on my profile. If you could check that out and give your opinion, I should would appreciate it. Thank y'all!_**


	3. Rewrite Ch 2

**_A.N. *peaks head over laptop* Hi guys *waves nervously* So... I haven't updated in months. Sorry about that. No, I haven't been sick or had a major surgery. I graduated from community college back in June, and have been working ever since. My last day was today, and I'll be moving in the next week for college. Hopefully, I can get some stuff done:) I will try to write when I have time, and actually have two new stories in the works, with new ideas for current stories coming to me:) Anyway, please enjoy the next little bit of "Our Little Secret"!_**

Dawn came too early for the young couple. Mokuba brought breakfast for them, and they ate quickly. Yuugi had to get home before her grandpa discovered her empty bed. When they had finished, the couple made their way to Kaiba's personal car. They never took the limo anywhere together so that their secret relationship would stay that way: a secret. Kaiba opened the passenger door for Yuugi, and after she had gotten in, went to the driver's side. He pulled the small car out of the driveway and, under the cover of pre-dawn darkness, took his girlfriend home.

Yami was brought back to awareness when he felt his connection to Yuugi reconnect. He projected himself out of the Puzzle, ready with a hundred questions for his hikari. They all died on his lips, however, when he saw her. Yuugi had fallen asleep on top of her covers, still in her clothes from yesterday. Smiling at the adorable scene, Yami retreated back into the Puzzle, waiting for Yuugi to wake before he asked her his questions.

He didn't have to wait long. The alarm on Yuugi's phone went off only 10 minutes after he had retreated into the Puzzle. He heard the music stop, and his hikari start her morning routine. He waited an appropriate amount of time before reappearing outside the Puzzle. He joined Yuugi in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth. "Good morning Yuugi" he said.

"Good morning Yami" Yuugi mumbled through her toothpaste. Spitting, she rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom, heading downstairs. Yami followed her. "Where happened last night?" Yami questioned. "I felt our connection sever, and got concerned. It's been happening frequently these past few weeks. What's going on?"

"Nothing Yami" Yuugi answered. "I've just decided to start sleeping without the Puzzle."

"But what about…" Yami began, but Yuugi interrupted him.

"I'm not worried about people trying to break in again. Grandpa installed an alarm system, and all the locks have been changed." She ignored the look on her yami's face, knowing he wasn't impressed with her nonchalance about people trying to hurt her again. Yami tied to argue, but Yuugi was walking out the door to go to school. Sighing in annoyance, he went back into the Puzzle, saving his arguments for later.


End file.
